Carry On
by rubychords
Summary: Death the Kid has lost his father, what will he do? Carry on. Song-fic! and if you spam me for this, I will report you. Thanks :P Slight KiMa3


**Hey guys! I know it says I'm new to the Fanfiction world but believe me, I'm not! XD I made a profile for all my Songfics Cause if this profile gets marked or somethin', I have a back-up one! :P **

**So this Story was inspired by **_**Welcome to the Black Parade**_** by MCR! Also if you squint, you can see some KidxMaka. :D (but it's really hidden)**

**Normal: **Like this

**Sung:** Like this

**On with the Story! Kid, would you do the honors?**

**Kid: Fine, Kara doesn't own Soul eater or any of the characters… If you did, would you make Black Star more Symmetrical? **

**Black Star: WHAT! NO! Kara is not allowed to do that! She wouldn't!**

**Me: Uh no comment…. *whispers to Kid* I would…but just for you ;)**

**Kid: *blushes and chuckles***

**/ Anyway here it is!**

A younger-looking Kid walked next to his father while the older shinigami led the young boy to the streets of Death City.

"Father, what are we doing here?" said an irritated Kid who stopped in an alleyway. Death looked down at the young boy and smiled at him.

"Just a little bit further son, I promise you'll be amazed." Death said with a ruffle of Kid's hair. Kid frowned at the older man and began to straighten his hair. Death looked at his offspring and rolled his eyes.

"How did he end up with such a weird son?" he thought to himself. He shook his head and as grabbing Kid's hand, he proceeded towards the center of Town.

Kid, being dragged behind Death, now heard faint drums. The drum's sound bounced around the long columns of the dark buildings, resounding in Kid's ears. As the got closer to the drums, the more instruments Kid could hear. Death stopped abruptly at an exit of an alleyway. Kid could now see what made those noises and his eyes went wide. In front of him was a full marching band, marching in tune with the beat.

"What is this?" Kid asked, never taking his eyes off of the spectacle in front of him. Death chuckled and answered, "The Black Parade." Kid's face took on a look of confusion and whipped to look at his father. Death just stared ahead at the band and did not say a word. Kid's eyebrow arched in speculation but he then turned his head back to continue watching. Death sighed deeply and turned towards his son.

"Son, when you grow up, would you bet the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned?" Kid turned his head towards his father as he began again, "Will you defeat them? Your demons and all the non-believers with the plans they have made?"

Kid opened his mouth to say something back when his father interrupted. "Because one day I'll leave you, a phantom to join the Black Parade." Kid's eyes widen and began to water in realization at what his father had said. Unable to speak with the threat of his tears spilling onto his face, he remained quiet as he watched the band march by.

**~timeskip~**

A teenage Kid stands in front of a mirror in the Death room. His Sanzu lines now connected, glowed a faint white color. His back faced the entrance.

"Why?" He whispered to the empty room. As his eyes began to fill with unshed tears, he heard the footsteps of several people, approaching the desolate room.

Maka was the first into the room and noticed the depressed air around Kid. She approached him as the rest of his friends piled in.

"Kid? Are you okay?" she answered shakily, knowing the anger that could explode from the shinigami. Kid turned to Maka with red, puffy eyes and she instantly turned from cautious to sympathy as she hugged the teenaged boy.

Kid's face buried itself into her shoulder as he wept for his father. Maka continued to hug him until he had no tears left and pushed himself off of her. His face flushed red as he straightened himself out.

"How did you get over it?" He asked her as she stood behind him. Maka looked confused at him and the others but then realized what he meant. "My mother's death?" she asked. Kid's face grimaced at the last word but nodded his head at his reflection. Maka thought for a moment then began to sing.

"Sometime I get the feeling, she's watching over me. And other times I feel like I should go. But through it all, the rise and fall." She stopped as she gazed upward and beamed, "but since you're gone, I want you all to know!" She stopped and looked to Kid, "We'll carry on! We'll carry on! And though you're dead and gone, your memory will carry on, we'll carry on!" Her hand then was placed on her heart and she began to sing once more, "and in my heart, I can't contain it! The anthem won't explain it!"

Suddenly Liz and Patty continued as Maka took a breath, "and while that sends you reeling, from decimated dreams. Your misery and hate will kill us all." Black star jumped in at the second verse. "So paint it black and take it back! Let's shout it out loud and clear! Do you fight it in the end?!"

Everyone joined in but Kid stood dumbfounded. "We hear the call to carry on! We'll carry on! And though you're dead and gone, believe me. Your memory will carry on! We'll carry on! And though you're broken and defeated, you're weary widow marches!"

Soul sang by himself now. "On and on, we carry through the fears, oh whoa, disappointed faces of your peers, oh whoa, take a look at me cause I could not care at all!" Kid now looked determined and sang. "Do or die, you'll never make me because the world will never take my heart! Though you'll try, you'll never break me! We want it all; we want to play this part. Won't explain or say I'm sorry! I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar! Give a cheer for all the broken! Listen here, because it's only!" He smiled at his friends then looked up. "I'm a man not a hero, just a boy who wanna sing his song! Just a man not a hero, I don't care!

Everyone grinned and suddenly screamed out, "We'll carry on! We'll carry on! And though you're dead and gone, believe me! Your memory will carry on, you'll carry on! And though you're broken and defeated, you're weary widow marches on!"

Suddenly Kid stood in front of his father's mirror and sang softly, "Do or die, you'll never make me because the world will never take my heart. Though you'll try, you'll never break me. We want it all, to play this part." He rested his hand on the mirror and whispered, "We'll carry on."

~Epilogue~

Kid turned back towards everyone and smiled. "Thanks guys. That made me feel better in some ways." The group smiled back warmly until Black star slowly raised his hand like he was in class. "Uh, Kid? Where did Death go exactly? I mean if he's uh dead, did he go to Heaven or Hell?" He asked with curious look painted across his face. Everyone thought about the question and their faces pulled into a similar look of question. Kid raised his shoulders and hands into a shrug. Where did Death go and what is he doing now?

**What did you guys think? I got plenty where that came from and I will gladly continue making song-fics or fic's inspired by songs:P**

**I'm thinking some Fairy Tail song-fics :D but anyway if you want to suggest a song, PM me the song and a short description of what characters you want or what the situation is! **

**TaTa for now guys and go make some Narnia Sandwiches!**


End file.
